


Orc Boyfriend: Mauhul

by LadyPendragonStories



Series: Your Fantasy Boyfriends - Orcs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Courting Rituals, Dating, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Love, Marriage, Monster - Freeform, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Romance, NSFW, NSFW for future chapters, Oral Sex, Orc, Orc Culture, Orcs, Romance, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, boyfriend - Freeform, fantasy boyfriend, monster love, monster x reader, monster x you, mythical boyfriend, orc boyfriend, orc love, orc romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPendragonStories/pseuds/LadyPendragonStories
Summary: You were the local bookshop clerk, and he was a traveling Orc, entertaining people with his prowess in fights. Well, he did more than entertain you…





	Orc Boyfriend: Mauhul

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the teratophilia community, which I have been a part of as a reader for a few months now. I absolutely adore Orcs, so this came out of me pretty fast. This first part is SFW, but there will definitely be NSFW content in the future! I hope you all enjoy Mauhul!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work and would like more like it, please consider checking out my Tumblr (your-fantasy-boyfriends.tumblr.com) or Buying Me a Coffee!

He was by far the biggest Orc—no—the biggest _male_ you had ever seen. Standing at six foot seven, he was a wall of pure muscle, thick and sturdy. His light green skin was slick with sweat as he wrestled his opponent to the ground, pinning the other orc’s arms behind his back and laughing that deep, warm rumble of a laugh.

It made your heart skip a beat, something you were used to when he was visiting your village, but what he did next introduced you to a new feeling entirely.

“Mauhul is the winner!”

Your stomach felt like it was doing somersaults, flips, anything to impress him, as his bright blue eyes captured yours and one crystalline orb closed in a quick wink.

Cheeks bursting into flames, you ducked your head back down into the book you were holding and continued on your merry way. It was getting dark, and your father was expecting you home to make dinner, which, at this point, was just a mix of various ingredients in a basket hanging off your arm. Your father had requested wild boar tonight, and you could only hope that he had remembered to leave the smithy to hunt for such a beast. You certainly couldn’t leave your job, and wrestling a boar to the ground wasn’t something you could do easily with your body. You didn’t have much upper arm strength, unfortunately, and your list of kills only included bugs.

But Mauhul probably could hunt for any beast he wanted. Wild pigs would be just child’s play for him.

You internally scolded yourself for letting your mind wander to him once again; your crush was almost shameful, considering he was an Orc and you were a human. It wasn’t something you minded. In fact, one of the reasons you liked him was because he was so different from the typical human man. Well, at least, he seemed like he was. Despite acting like a brute in a fighting ring, he often stopped by the bookstore you worked at in your village, spending some of his pay on old, dusty bindings. He never favored one genre either; his taste was very general rather than specific. He had bought everything from romance novels to self-help books to volumes on history and war.

You were always curious, waiting at the desk to accept his money, about what he intended to leave with that day.

Well, by the looks of things earlier, he would be visiting you in the morning. Maybe you should try that hairstyle your friend had showed you? Or put on some of that rouge your father had given you—it was your mother’s; apparently, she used to wear it only on special occasions. There was also that dress you received for your birthday last year. It was far too extravagant for everyday wear, but maybe you could get away with it at work….

Oh, what were you thinking? Regardless what you did to make yourself look a bit more appealing, you could never sum up the nerve to express your interest. You had only had one conversation with him not regarding books, and it was mostly you expressing your disappointment in the rainy weather!

Besides, he probably didn’t like weak human girls.

But what about that wink…?

Before you could over-analyze it, your father cleared his throat, and you snapped out of your focus, finding that you had made it through the front door of your small cottage without even giving your father a proper greeting.

“Oh! Sorry, Papa.” You moved over to him, reaching up to place a kiss on his scruffy cheek.

“Welcome home.” He smiled, his voice warm as he pulled you into a hug. “You were practically in a daze when you came through that door. What on Earth were you thinking about?”

You pulled away from him, moving towards the kitchen counter and placing your basket on it. “Oh…nothing. Just thinking about the festival that’s coming up. Marie wanted to go together, but, now, she’s telling me that one of her family’s farmhands, Victor, asked her.”

“Ah…so now you will be attending alone?” your father asked from behind you, a bang following his words that caused you to spin on your heels. On the island counter, he had placed a sack, one that was stained with some blood.

Probably the boar.

“Most likely,” you said with a sigh. Although that was not what had been on your mind earlier, it was now. As you began fixing the meal, first by chopping up some vegetables and herbs, you wondered if you still wanted to go to the event. It was the only gathering the village had in the summer unless a wedding was to be held, which wasn’t entirely uncommon. Many couples actually would meet or become engaged to be married at the festival, and the theme was typically romantic with lanterns and various stalls of flowers and gifts to give loved ones.

In the past, you always attended with Marie, but now that the two of you were considered the ripe age for a woman, it was no surprise that she had found herself a prospective lover to go with.

Your mind then wandered to Mauhul. Wouldn’t it be nice for him to ask you to such a thing? It was hard to picture, considering this sort of thing didn’t seem like something that would interest him. In your mind’s eye, though, he was beyond sweet to you, presenting you with flowers and engulfing your tiny hand in his….

“Careful!” Your father’s shout took you away from your romantic daydream only to look down and see you were a single movement away from cutting your finger instead of the carrot. Blushing from embarrassment, you apologized and resumed preparing dinner. By the time you had prepared everything else, your father had cleaned up the boar, allowing you to season it and place it over the fireplace.

For the remainder of the night, you managed to keep yourself composed in front of your parent. Conversation flowed easily, and the fact that you were distracted, with your mind mostly fantasizing about strong arms and a tusk-adorned grin, seemed less noticeable. Your dreams were pleasant, sweet, and you woke the next morning well-rested to find yourself alone in the house.

Your father always left early in the morning, always leaving a tea cup behind for you to wash, but you didn’t mind. Out of the two of you, he was the breadwinner, and he had been working long before you. From your point of view, it was the least you could do.

After having your own breakfast, you tidied up the house a bit before tidying yourself up. The bookstore opened mid-morning, so you also had time to make yourself and your father some lunch. The two of you would meet at noon outside the smithy for the meal, enjoying it in each other’s company before returning to your respective jobs. Leftovers were typically on the menu, so you packed up some of the previous night’s dinner, a slightly larger portion for your father, before heading on your merry way.

The first three hours of your shift at the bookstore were rather dull. A few people filtered in and out, some travelers and some regulars. Only a handful actually bought a book or two, so the rest of your morning was split between restocking, reading a bit yourself, and checking out customers.

Lunch time rolled around, and you locked up the shop, turning the sign on the door to show that you would be out for about an hour. By the time you got to the smithy—roughly seven minutes away—your father had yet to come out. With a sigh, you entered the dark building, the door falling closed behind you. The air reeked of sweat and smoke, and through the little light that filtered in through the dingy windowpanes, you could see your father in the corner, straightening to his full height and bringing a dirty cloth to his brow.

You were in the midst of walking over there when you saw a familiar wall of muscle walk up to your father. Mauhul dwarfed your father as he held out a hand, a metal bracelet laying in the palm of it, for your parent to look at. You watched the exchange, your father smiling and nodding as he spoke, his eyes moving from the trinket in the Orc’s hand to his face. Mauhul’s lips stretched into a smile before he turned and walked away, only freezing for a brief second when his blue orbs found you behind all the smoke and men.

You were mesmerized by him, his gaze holding yours until you heard your father say your name. Turning slightly, you presented your only parent with a warm grin, showing him the basket on your arm. “Hungry?”

“Starved,” was the answer he gave as he wrapped an arm about your shoulders and led you from his place of work.

“Well, if you ate more for breakfast…”

“And lose out on the extra sleep?” Your father shook his head, wincing as the two of you were bathed in sunlight. “I don’t think so.”

You laughed softly as the two of you sat on a bench and you brought out the bowls of stew. It was silent as you set up the meal, but when you handed him his portion, you had mustered some bravery, enough to ask, “What did Mauhul want?”

“Mauhul?” your father questioned, his brows furrowing in confusion before lifting in realization. “Oh, the Orc.” He took the bowl from you. “Poor lad. Been traveling his whole life, fighting for coin, and no one ever taught him how to make a simple piece of jewelry.”

You frowned at your father’s words, having not known that about Mauhul, but you wanted to know more. “Why would he need to know that?”

“Well, I don’t know too much about Orcish culture, but he said it was for someone special. I assume it’s part of their courting customs,” your father said with a shrug, bringing a spoonful of stew to his mouth.

This knowledge caused an ache to form in your chest, and you suddenly didn’t feel up to eating. Regardless, you forced a bit into your mouth, though, you could taste nothing.

Mauhul had found someone he wanted to spend his life with. It was sweet that such an intimidating person could feel that way about another, but it still saddened you that the person he had chosen was someone other than you. But honestly, what could you expect? You hadn’t spoken much with him; he didn’t know a lot about you, and you didn’t know all that much about him. Your crush was based on whatever few interactions you had with him.

“Why are you so curious about the Orc, anyway?” your father suddenly questioned, taking you completely off-guard. You just hoped your expression didn’t convey your surprise.

“No reason…I just hadn’t seen him in the smithy before this,” you replied as nonchalantly as you could. You were never good at telling a fib, though this technically wasn’t a lie.

“Oh…Well, he’s been coming here a while, now. Whenever his company visits our village, actually.”

That was news to you. How long had he known this woman that he wanted to court?

Another pang of pain in your chest compelled you to change the subject. Instead of delving into more about Mauhul, you asked your father about his work. He was happy to chat, talking about the sword he was slaving over and how his boss was riding his ass to get it done. He told you that he might be home late tonight because he really wanted to finish the sword before he got into some real trouble.

Once the two of you had finished eating, you pecked your father’s cheek and packed up everything after he disappeared back into the smithy. You then made your trek back to the bookstore, fully expecting your afternoon to mirror your morning.

It didn’t thanks to an unexpected visit from a very handsome Orc.

It was near closing time when the bell rang, signifying someone had opened the door to your shop. Not bothering to look, since you were in the back of the front room, stocking a shelf, you simply called out a greeting and resumed what you were doing.

A minute later, you paused, getting up to your feet and peering around the shelves to see your customer. “How may I help you?” Your words slowed as your eyes took in Mauhul’s appearance. He was as filthy as your father was when he returned home from the smithy, his powerful arms and legs covered in soot, making them appear darker in color. His skin glistened with sweat, and the cotton of his shirt was soaked through, hugging his pectorals and biceps.

He gave you a grin that made your knees weak. “Aye.” Came his rasp of a voice. “You may.”

“Were you looking for something particular?” you asked, trying to keep your tone even and more stable than your legs.

“Not today,” he said, shaking his head slowly as he shifted his boot-clad feet and crossed his arms over his chest. “I came to talk to you about something that’s been on my mind for a bit now.”

Your interest was piqued at his statement, though it would not take much from him to gain your undivided attention. Hesitating a split second before going through with it, you took a few steps closer to him, your hands still folded behind the blue fabric of your skirt. “Well, in that case, I am all ears.”

His expression seemed to brighten even more so at your words, and with a confidence you admired, he cut right to the chase: “I want to court you, and while I should have implied my feelings with gifts before declaring it, I’m not that kind of Orc. I know what I want.” He looked you square in the eye. “And she should know that I have every intention of winning her over.”

You felt him study your reaction, his determined stare searching your face, and you must have looked quite stricken because he felt concerned enough to close the distance between the two of you and place a hand on your shoulder. “Are you alright?”

You opened your mouth to respond, one part of your brain screaming at the other to form words, make sounds, do _something_ because the man you had been infatuated with for months just confessed to you. “I-I…” was all you could manage at first until you forced yourself to clear your throat and finally look at his face. “I apologize…I certainly wasn’t expecting…well, that…” You took your bottom lip between your teeth, worrying it before speaking again. “Honestly, I’m flattered. I never thought you would be interested in me. Not in a million years.”

He chuckled softly, his hand moving from your upper arm to your palm, his fingers wrapping around yours as if you were made of glass. “Well, I am, and I want to woo you properly, starting with the upcoming festival. I’m traveling for a bit, but I’ll be back for it. I’d like to spend the evening with you, if you’re willing.”

“I’m more than willing,” you said rather dumbly, your cheeks heating up as you realized just how desperate you sounded. “I mean…”

Mauhul just laughed, his head thrown back as he guffawed at your embarrassment. Unable to help yourself, you joined in. You couldn’t get too angry at him for finding your suffering humorous; after all, he had just made your day.


End file.
